


Drunk

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cussing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened Harry came stumbling into Liam’s room and Liam let him. He felt bad because Harry was drunk. That was probably Liam’s first mistake. He should have slept on the floor. Or taken Harry to his own bed. But of course, Liam hadn’t been thinking at all and he let Harry stay with him.</p>
<p>Harry had slept in his bed before, but they had both been sober. That night however, circumstances were much different. Harry had been especially… affectionate that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics and the first time I ever wrote smut, so be gentle! I apologize for only one sex scene, but at the time I was trying to figure it all out.

It only happens when Harry is drunk.

Liam’s not even sure when it started exactly. But he does remember that it started slowly. It had to have, otherwise it never would have happened at all.

The first time it happened Harry came stumbling into Liam’s room and Liam let him. He felt bad because Harry was drunk. That was probably Liam’s first mistake. He should have slept on the floor. Or taken Harry to his own bed. But of course, Liam hadn’t been thinking at all and he let Harry stay with him.

Harry had slept in his bed before, but they had both been sober. That night however, circumstances were much different. Harry had been especially… affectionate that night; cuddling up to Liam. Liam should have pushed him away but Harry was drunk (as he kept reminding himself) so he brushed it off. Neither had spoken of it the next day.

The next time it happened Liam had been mid sleep. He was too exhausted to kick Harry out. Another mistake. Except this time, Harry was even more affectionate. He didn’t just cuddle up to Liam, his hands were all over him, touching places he shouldn’t. It wasn’t anything too bad, just little grazes here and there throughout the night, but it was definitely something. Again, Harry hadn’t said a word to Liam about it. Liam told himself that Harry had had no idea what he was doing while intoxicated.

The third time that it happened changed everything. Harry had begged Liam to sleep in his bed again; came up with some excuse that when he drinks he’s lonely… or something. Liam, being the nice guy that he is, couldn’t refuse Harry. Though he’d made Harry promise not to touch him this time. Harry had agreed. And he’d kept his promise. Kinda. He never touched Liam that night, at least not with his hands. But hours after climbing into bed next to him Liam had felt Harry’s lips on his own. Liam tells himself he didn’t pull away immediately because he was in shock, he didn’t know how to react, but as soon as he realized what was happening he’d gotten up and left. He’d slept on the couch the remainder of the night.

The following day Harry had asked to speak with him. He had come to Liam, begging him to forget the night before, that it was a mistake, and that he was drunk out of his mind. Liam wasn’t sure how to react, but in the end he had agreed not to say anything. Harry was a friend after all… one of his best friends, and he didn’t want to humiliate the guy. But the kiss had definitely made things weird between them. They didn’t touch as often, and when they did it felt extremely charged. Harry barely looked at Liam. And worst of all, Liam couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Which is why the fourth time Harry found his way into Liam’s bed, Liam greedily let it happen. In fact, he may have been the one to move closer to Harry during the night. He also may have been the one to brush Harry’s arm lightly. But he swears he wasn’t the one to initiate the second kiss; one that just happened to include tongue. Though, this time, he didn’t stop it from happening.

After that it just kept happening. And each time it did Liam found himself getting sucked in further and further. Somewhere down the line he had started to enjoy it. He started kissing back. And on the nights that Harry didn’t drink and wind up in his bed he actually missed it.

Liam hated to admit it, but he relished in the fact that he and Harry had a secret. They rarely interacted in public. They never talked about it, but it was there. That could have partly been Liam’s fault… He’d never once questioned Harry about it, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that himself. Ready to admit to the world what he was doing with his band mate every weekend.

Kisses led to touching. Sometimes even oral contact, but it never went further than that. Liam wasn’t sure why… he probably wouldn’t have stopped Harry, but he was okay with whatever Harry was willing to give.

Then one night, that changed.

Harry had come stumbling into Liam’s room, like usual, except this time it was much earlier than before. It was around 10:30 or so, and Harry and Liam were the only ones in the house. It was unusual for Harry to be home so soon, but Liam told himself it was because Harry couldn’t be without him for much longer. Hard to imagine that Harry could be without anyone, but it was the only explanation Liam wanted to accept. A guy could dream right?

Also like usual Liam could smell the alcohol on Harry’s breath, but Harry didn’t seem quite as drunk as he usually was. He didn’t stumble as much, and he wasn’t as clumsy with his hands either. But like other nights he was just as aggressive.

“I want you so bad.” He had mumbled in Liam’s ear as he climbed on top of him and ripped off his shirt.

This act in itself was a bit peculiar for Harry. Normally he climbed into bed slowly, though maybe it was different this time because they weren’t trying to sneak in front of the others. Liam and Harry also never spoke to one another during these sessions. They usually just started kissing and it went from there, but tonight Harry was being especially chatty. Liam wasn’t sure what the deal was, but he really didn’t care. Hearing Harry talk dirty to him was so incredibly hot.

Harry had immediately reached down and shoved a hand into Liam’s boxers. His hand was a little cold, but it felt good on Liam’s skin and he could feel his temperature slowly rising. Harry was extremely aggressive tonight. He was rubbing Liam’s dick fast and hard and at the same time had his mouth latched to Liam’s neck.  
“You might have some bruises in the morning” Harry chuckled as he sucked Liam’s neck, and then found his way back to Liam’s lips.

Liam could barely breathe things were moving so fast but he was already feeling close to his climax and he didn’t want to stop now. He could hear Harry breathing hard on top of him and even though Harry still had his pants on, Liam could feel his excitement through them. Every time Harry moved up and down in rhythm with his hand, Liam could feel Harry’s own erection against his body.

“You close?” Harry whispered in Liam’s ear and all Liam could do was nod.

Liam whines as he feels Harry’s grip on his penis soften significantly, slowing his orgasm way down. Liam is about to say something when Harry’s hand is removed from his boxers and now both hands are sliding them completely off.

Liam watches as Harry throws them to the ground then pulls his own pants off and throws them to join Liam’s. Harry presses himself up against Liam and kisses him fiercy, his tongue pushing hard into his mouth. Liam reaches a hand behind Harry’s head to pull him closer and he can feel Harry’s curls of hair tangled in his fingers. It shouldn’t excite Liam as much as it does, but Liam loves his hair. Who is he kidding? He loves everything about this kid.

Harry pulls back and trails kisses all the way down Liam’s neck, to his chest, and then his stomach. He stops only for a second to suck softy on Liam’s tummy. It’s something Harry’s never done to Liam before, but Liam doesn’t mind, it feels intimate and special. Harry’s eyes flick upwards and they make contact with Liam’s briefly before Harry continues trailing kisses all the way down. The pressure on Liam’s cock is resumed when he feels Harry’s hand lightly stroking him again, the other hand cupping one of his testicles. He traces kisses along Liam’s shaft until he reaches the tip. Once there Harry uses the underside of his tongue to caress the tip. Harry has done this before, but Liam is always amazed how just how good Harry is at it.

Harry slides his tongue slowly down the underside of Liam’s dick until it reaches the area of skin between his penis and balls and he sucks lightly, causing an intense shiver to go up Liam’s entire body. It’s a soft spot for Liam and he can feel his orgasm slowly rising again. After placing two kisses, one on each of Liam’s balls, he makes his way back up and puts his lips softly of the top of Liam’s erection.

Liam wants to scream out, but he’s so used to keeping quiet in these moments that he moans softly instead. Harry makes a small humming noise as Liam can feel himself being enveloped by Harry’s warm mouth. The feeling of Harry’s tongue brushing against his cock as it takes in Liam is mind-blowing. Just the sight of Harry’s head bobbing up and down below him is enough to send him over the edge, but right before he’s about to explode, Harry stops.  
“Fuck Harry!” Liam shouts. He doesn’t mean to, but he’s so sexually frustrated at this point. Being close twice and not having any release is taking its toll on Liam and he’s seconds away from finishing the job himself.

“Not yet.” Harry smiles. Clearly he enjoys toying with Liam. He brings his way back up to Liam’s mouth and kisses him softly this time. Liam can taste his own pre-cum on his lips and once again it drives Liam mad.

“I wanna fuck you.” Harry whispers softly into Liam’s mouth and it stops Liam in his tracks. They have never gone that far. Not that Liam wasn’t intrigued, he’d just never done it and he was a little scared. But when Harry moved to reach for a condom and some lube Liam felt himself turning over automatically. If he was going to do this with anyone, it was going to be Harry. At this point he’d do anything the boy asked.

Harry’s cold hands earlier were nothing compared to the cold he felt when Harry’s lube coated fingers brushed against his hole. It was strange and foreign to Liam but he trusted Harry and waited patiently. After caressing him momentarily Liam felt Harry’s fingers lightly press into him. It hurt a little but the pain was bearable, until Harry entered a second finger in.

Liam moaned out in pain as he felt Harry moving slowly inside him. Part of him wanted to stop, but just knowing that it was Harry’s fingers that were pressing into him, it was the last thing he wanted to do.

After a few minutes Harry removed his fingers and Liam braced himself for what was coming. The amount of pain he felt when Harry finally entered him was almost unbearable. Harry tried to make things better for Liam by stroking his hair and back softly but Liam was seconds away from telling Harry to stop. He really didn’t want to, but the pain was excruciating and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take. The pain seemed to ease a little though the longer it continued and when Liam felt Harry’s hand reach around to grab his erection it was enough of a distraction.

Liam focused on Harry’s fingers on his dick and the other hand on his hip and was able to relax a little. Liam was extremely close to orgasm for the third time that night and knew that he would only last a few more seconds.

In the next instant he felt Harry shudder above him and his fingers dug into Liam’s side as he released his own climax into Liam, sending Liam over the edge himself.  
Harry pulled out of Liam and collapsed on top of the older boy, breathing heavily and sweating hard. Liam couldn’t move, but he didn’t want to. He could have stayed like that forever. He’d gotten Harry off every single time they had been together, but this time it was much different. Things felt so much more real and intimate and Liam wasn’t sure what to do with that feeling.

After a few minutes he felt Harry lightly the kiss the back of his neck and the younger boy pushed himself up and off Liam and moved to his side. Liam turned his head to look at Harry and Harry’s green eyes were staring deeply into his own. Liam tried to read his expression but it was impossible. Neither said anything but soon Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Liam waited, watching him for what felt like hours. He knew that he was in way too deep with Harry, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t felt this happy in a really long time. Liam soon drifted to sleep himself.

When he had awoken the next day he was still naked in his bed, but he had been covered by his sheets. Harry however, was gone.

Liam repeated the events of the night before in his head over and over, shocked that it had actually happened. He hoped they would be able to repeat the experience again soon.  
Except they don’t.

And it’s not just the sex that stops. Harry doesn’t even come to his room anymore. In fact, Liam doesn’t even see him drink.

Liam isn’t sure exactly what the problem is but for at least a month there is zero contact with Harry. And it’s driving Liam insane. He’s come to not only want Harry in his bed, but he needs him there. And that’s something that’s hard for Liam to admit, he’s never needed anyone before.

It takes a lot of courage but Liam finally plucks up the guts to talk to Harry about it. Of course, he chooses to do so at night, when everyone else is asleep. It’s the only time he knows he will be able to get Harry alone.

After sneaking into Harry’s bedroom and gently waking him Harry turns the light on. He’s tired and by the looks of it, cranky. But Liam doesn’t care, he has to get this off of his chest.

“Liam, what are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.” Harry rubs his eyes and sits up a bit straighter in bed.

“That doesn’t stop you from coming into my room, does it?” Liam fires back.

“Touché.” Harry responds, laughing slightly. “But, somehow I doubt you’ve been drinking.”

Liam sighs. He doesn’t want to banter.

“I came here to talk.” Liam looks at Harry, searching to see if the boy has any indication of why he’s there.

“So talk.”

Guess not.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Liam asks pleadingly. He knows he sounds desperate… but, he is.

“I haven’t, Liam.” Harry sits back, his head hits the back of his headboard lightly. He’s clearly frustrated.

“Then how come we haven’t…” Liam struggles to find the words so he skips over them entirely “ya know… since that night?”

Liam can tell that Harry knows what he’s referring to. Harry looks down and is silent for a moment. When he looks up there seems to be a bit of sadness in his eyes.

“To be honest, Liam, I barely even remember it… I was pretty wasted that night.”

Harry fidgets with his hands and looks down again. Liam feels like crying, but he refuses to let Harry see his hurt.

“You didn’t seem like it.” Is all that Liam manages to get out, his voice barely a whisper.

Harry takes a breath and looks back at Liam. His face seems to have changed. His expression is now unreadable.

“It’s was just sex, Liam. Let’s not make a big deal out of it, okay?”

It comes off a little harsh and Liam wants to yell that it was a big deal… at least for him. He wants to shake Harry and ask him why he’s being so awful. But the more Liam thinks about it, the more he realizes he should have expected this. I mean, the whole thing started with Harry coming into his room at night, drunk. Why did he ever think it could have been anything more?

Liam nods slightly and gets up from the bed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Liam thinks he can see a little bit of hurt in Harry’s eyes as he turns away and walks out of the room. But he won’t over analyze it. Harry’s made himself pretty clear.

Weeks go by. Liam tries to act like he’s fine, like Harry’s words weren’t a knife to his heart but he can’t help it. He mopes around. He doesn’t speak to Harry at all anymore. The other guys start asking questions. Liam becomes a sort of lifeless version of his old self. He knows he’s no fun to be around. He knows he’s brought this on himself. It was his fault for getting involved with Harry in the first place. It was his fault for letting himself fall. Weeks turn to months and Liam tries to move on. He fails, miserably, but at least he tries.

Then one day he doesn’t have to try anymore.

It was about 2 in the afternoon, Liam was laying on his bed reading, one arm propped behind him. When he heard a small knocking on the door he looked to see Harry standing sheepishly in the doorway. “Can we talk?”

Liam sighed and put his book down on the bed next to him. “I’m not really in the talking mood, Harry.”

Liam never really got mad, and he never held grudges, but the way Harry had hurt Liam had really stayed with him and he wasn’t able to let that go so quickly.

“Then how about you just listen?”

Liam could hear the desperation in Harry’s voice and he watched as Harry made his way toward the bed.

Liam nodded slightly in agreement but was startled when Harry climbed on top of the bed, right into Liam’s lap. Liam should have pushed him away but he was frozen in place.

“I’m sorry.” Was all that Harry said, and Liam swore that he could see a small tear in the curly haired boy’s eye.

Liam gulped. “For what?” he pushed out, trying to keep his composure. He wouldn’t let Harry off the hook that easily.

“I shouldn’t have ignored you, after that night. And I shouldn’t have lied either when you came to me after. I was just so scared. I’ve never…” Harry hesitates “done that with a guy before. Afterwards I was a little freaked out.”

“Yeah, well I haven’t either!” Liam yells in frustration. “And you’re the one that initiated it.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Harry leans forward, pressing into Liam. He grabs his face in his hands and kisses him eagerly. “I’m sorry” he repeats again, kissing him harder. Liam moves to sit up, grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him closer. Liam knows he shouldn’t give in so easily after how Harry had acted but can’t help himself. His resistance is useless when he’s in Harry’s presence.

Liam only pulls away once to ask where the rest of the guys are, to which Harry responds shortly, “Out. We can be as loud as we want.”

Liam doesn’t expect anything to happen, but it does. Except this time Liam can tell that Harry is being much more careful with him. This time, it means so much more. Also this time, it hurts less. When they are finished Harry falls off of Liam and the two lay side by side, just kissing for a moment. Then Harry speaks again.

“I want you inside me.”

Liam isn’t sure that he heard right. But when Harry shifts his body underneath Liam, the older boy knows that he’s heard correctly. He’s scared and unsure exactly what to do but he knows he’ll be fine as long as Harry guides him through. He doesn’t want to hurt him. They take things really slow, and Liam can’t remember a time that he’s been this in love with someone.

Once it’s over Liam wraps Harry in his arms. He doesn’t want to let him go this time, and thankfully Harry isn’t budging.

“Can I tell you something?” Harry whispers.

“Anything” Liam responds automatically.

“I wasn’t exactly… drunk, the first time we did this. Or a few times before that either.” Harry smiles up at Liam “I just used it as an excuse.”

Liam pulls Harry in and kisses him, Harry’s bottom lip stuck between Liam’s, just the way Liam likes it. When he pulls back he can see the redness on Harry’s lips and he feels accomplished, knowing he was the cause of it. “I was hoping so.”

The two talk and kiss for hours after that. The sun is coming up just when the two are drifting off to sleep.

“I think I love you.” Harry says to Liam, closing his eyes. Liam’s response is to lean forward and kiss Harry on the cheek. He can’t believe what he’s hearing, but he won’t challenge it. And soon enough he’ll say the words back.

After that day things are different. Much, much different. Harry starts changing. He constantly touches Liam in public. Liam can always see him stealing glances his direction. Even their “drunken” nights are more intimate then before. Harry is always touching his hair. Harry actually looks into his eyes when they have sex. Most importantly, Harry is there in the morning when Liam wakes up.

Liam eventually even finds himself in Harry’s presence at many different times throughout the day.

They still don’t really discuss things. They don’t talk about what they are. But they don’t really need to. Liam never sees Harry with girls anymore. He never hears him talk about anyone else. In general Harry just seems… happy. And knowing he’s the cause for that gives Liam the biggest high.

Almost as if he were drunk himself.


End file.
